thisprivztedanddwika1fandomcom-20200213-history
Ulric of The Canyons
"A terrifying semblance of man. A spectre who cares little for his opponents." -Innslowe Dawnshield. Ulric of The Canyons is an Ominni Fighter who fought on behalf of Alder Serpin, of The Children of Summer. He is a black armored knight who fights merely for the sake of fighting, with no other purpose. Backstory Just as the rest of his race, Ulric was created in the beginnings of Lorerah, specifically to protect the Head Archivist from monsters who might attack Himinn, and was given the name 'Saemdgaeta', or 'Honour Guard' in the common tongue. His life in Himinn was brought to an end during the Age of The Forgotten, when, during the evacuation of Himmin, Ulric fought to save his people, and was defeated. His body lay, rusting and crumbling over the centuries, and his spirit faring even worse, his memory fading. He was reawakened by Alder Serpin, after he was brought to Serpin Manor in Atall Varda. He was given the title and role of a knight, dubbed Sir Ulric by The Cleric, and made to journey on various campaigns on behalf of The Children of Summer, as well as being the Captain of The Guard for Alder, sworn to protect him with his life. During this time, his identity as an Ominni was never revealed. His life with The Children of Summer ended with the arrival of The Children of Frost, who defeated him, and brought an end to Alder's power and scheme. Personality Ulric is a dark figure, caring only for battle, with no respect for authority or those who waste time with sarcastic comments or niceties. Though he is sworn into Alder's service, even Alder himself fears that Ulric will eventually kill him out of sheer spite. He has no perceived purpose in life, and seeks answers through battle. Appearance Ulric is clad from head to toe in charcoal-black armour, with only a narrow slit in the helmet through which one could possibly see his face. As a member of The Children of Summer, he wears a deep red cape with the symbol of The Children of Summer emblazoned in black on it. Without his armour, his body is covered in metal plating, with a wooden interior behind it, and a slight glow to his eyes. Equipment Ulric's left arm conceals a repeater crossbow and a cannon, the former of which deals 3 Hand Crossbow attacks per turn, and the latter of which is considered a firearm, and deals 3d12 bludgeoning damage on a hit. He also carries a bandolier of throwing knives and a pouch of small explosives that deal 2d6 fire damage on a hit. His primary weapon, however, and his only visible one, is his massive Greatsword, The Demonblade, graceless in design, made of thick and heavy dark iron. Unlike a regular Greatsword, The Demonblade requires a minimum Strength score of 20, and deals 3d6 slashing damage instead of the regular 2d6. Skills and Abilities Ulric is considered a level 7 Barbarian of the Berserker Archetype. As an Ominni, Ulric does not require food, water, or sleep, and is immune to disease, making him a most relentless opponent. His body is made of wood and metal, granting him more protection from blows than the average man.